The Warrior Games
by BubbleBoots
Summary: The Dark Forest has won, all hope has been lost and now blood is spilling as a form of entertainment. The Dark Forest grew bored and tired of merely controlling the clans, they wanted them to feel their pain and suffering. 4 was made into 12, each with a purpose;each to help the Dark Forest. Then came the games.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The shadows crept in from all sides as the dark tabby tom padded towards a clearing in the rotten undergrowth. A thick scar spread down his under belly like a snake, splitting a path in his brown fur. He continued his way into the darkness, feeling oddly safe and content in the evil atmosphere.

"Tigerstar. It is time."

From deep within the shadows, a voice called. A few moments later, a tortoiseshell she cat sauntered in from the dark depths, her fur sparkling strangely in the distorted moonlight.

"Mapleshade." The tom answered coolly, "I see Clan 12 has just delivered the new batch of moonstone dust. It looks magnificent."

The she cat purred and wondered over to him, gently brushing his jaw with her thin tail.

"What are the plans for this seasons Warrior Games?" Mapleshade said, a hint of evil glinting in her eyes. Tigerstar smirked with an mischievous delight and turned to head to face the three coloured cat.

"You know me Mapleshade, I always have things up my sleeve..." He purred narrowing his eyes at the shimmering she cat. Mapleshade smirked and tilted up her head before letting out a witch like cackle.

"I'm sure you do...And I cant wait!" She laughed villainously, the shadows of the forest a mere silhouette behind her. "Now, I'd better and reap the tributes!"

The brown tom smiled back and watched as the tortoiseshell skipped her way excitedly down to the 12 Clans, each with their own important function.

The gloomy shadows soon fell away as she set her paws down in the built up territory of Clan 1. _Oh this is going to be fun..._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the first tiny bit of The Warrior Games! Im planning on doing a different tributes point of view each chapter. Review please!** _ **  
**_


	2. Clan 1- Grooming

**Clan 1- Grooming**

The light furred mass of young cats swarmed round the rubble, fear present in their eyes. None of them wanted to get picked; none of them wanted to die. Clan 1 wasn't a career district, they could barely fight at all! Every minute of every day was spent grooming the countless Dark Forest cats. Not to mention their stupid names...

Eventually, all the cats had carved their names into a strip of bark and placed in either puddle: one for she cats and one for toms. Soon after, they gathered in the Clans main camp, split into genders and ages, 6-24 moons, ready for the reaping. Everyone of them begged for it not to be them,but they it had to be someone...

Mapleshade smiled brightly as she sauntered onto the highrock, her fur badly sprinkled with moonstone dust; she looked ridiculous.

"Welcome! Welcome to the annual reaping to win the honour of representing your clan in the 24th Warrior Games!" Mapleshade smirked, eyeing up the youngsters , wondering who would be picked out of the light furred cats.

"As usual, she cats first!" She said as she paced down the rock towards the small puddle of bark. Tenderly, she sniffed the wooden strips and slowly teased one from the bottom of the pool. Shaking away the water droplets, Mapleshade held the name in her forepaws and gently laid it down on the dusty floor. Smiling mischievously, she read out the name.

"Diamondpaw."

A loud gasp erupted from the crowd as they looked down in horror at the 6 moon section of the camp. It had been the white apprentice's first reaping and she had been picked. She gulped nervously as she stepped away from the large expanse of cats, her long fur prickling with unease.

"Don't be shy, young kit." The tortoiseshell she cat taunted from the high rock. "Stand here." She directed, pointing at a spot on the rock with her tail. The small cat nodded and shyly clambered up the shear face of the rock and sat nervously on the spot, rigid with fear.

"And now, the toms." The Dark Forest cat purred, biting down on one of the bark strips. She quickly lay the thin expanse of wood down on the ground and scanned her eyes over the symbols drawn on it:

"Lightclaw."

A large cream tom stepped proudly from the 23 moons section, his thick tail waving in the breeze. _Surely he doesn't think he can win this..._ Mapleshade sneered down at the cocky warrior. _The only thing he's good at is grooming fur..._

The tom soon took his place beside Mapleshade and Diamondpaw. However, unlike Diamondpaw, Lightclaw seemed far too confident in his abilities. Would this cause him to over estimate himself in battle? Mapleshade laughed: this would be funny.

"Our tributes from Clan 1: Lightclaw and Diamondpaw!"


	3. Clan 2- Den Building

Clan 2- Den Building

Mapleshade set her dark paws down on the dry forest floor of the second clan.

These cats always fared well in the arena and were especially good at finding shelter. However, Mapleshade never put her bets on them: they couldn't fight for their lives! Most of the time, they would be killed by their "allies" after they made a shelter.

She rolled her eyes and sighed as she sauntered into the main camp, her fur still matted with moon dust. With a few swift bounds, the eccentric Dark Forest cat leaped onto the strongest branch of the largest tree, facing the fearful cats.

"Welcome! Welcome! To the annual reaping to earn the honour of representing your clan in the Warrior Games!" The tortoiseshell cheered, her amber eyes lit up as she scanned the shaking tributes. "As usual, she cats first!"

Confidently, Mapleshade padded down from the tree branch and paced her way over to the she cat pool, hidden in the knot of a fallen tree.

Teasingly, she prised out the first name with her claw, an evil glint in her eyes.

"Feathertuff!"

Before her eyes, the grey and white tabby drew away from the group. By the determined look in her eyes, it was clear she wanted to win, though Mapleshade could tell by her thin frame that she wouldn't. The Dark Forest cats scanned the age groups and saw that the grey and white tabby was from the 18 moons section.

"And now the toms!" Mapleshade said, her evil gaze darting away from the young she cat as she took her place beside her, fur bristling with unease.

The mischievous tortoiseshell took a few steps toward the Tom pool, strips of bark floating on the water. With out sharp claw, she pulled out a name from near the bottom.

"Littlefoot."

A small grey tabby stepped out nervously from the 12 moons section of the clearing. He was small and looked barely strong enough to hold a twig. Terrified, the young Tom looked for comfort in his clanmates eyes ; there was only relief.

Eventually the Tom joined the other tribute next to Mapleshade and sat down cautiously.

"Our tributes from Clan 2, Feathertuff and Littlefoot!"


End file.
